Our Life
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: This is just a story I wrote about Rick and Evelyn after The Mummy, and during the years before The Mummy Returns, during it, and a little after. Including a visit from Rick and Evelyns relitives and maybe a new character.


Title: Our Life   
  
Author: Alexz Recoro   
  
Summary: This is just a story I wrote about Rick and Evelyn after The Mummy, and during the years before The Mummy Returns, during it, and a little after. Including a visit from Rick and Evelyns relatives and maybe a new character.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the The Mummy or The Mummy Returns characters.   
  
Feedback: Please read and review. NO FLAMES!   
  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Rick whispered, looking at the dark eyed beauty at his side. The sand in her hair glimmered like gold. At the sound of his voice, Evelyn turned and looked up at him. He bent his head and met her upturned lips. The kiss was gentle, testing. Rick gripped her shoulder gently and pulled her up against him. The kiss deepened slightly, but he didn't want to rush her with too much too fast. He had ruined a lot of relationships that way. He didn't want to ruin this one.   
  
When he broke the kiss, her eyes were closed. They fluttered open briefly, drawing Rick into their coffee brown depths. Then they closed again. Rick touched their noses together. She opened her eyes and flashed her dazzling smile. Rick smiled back and pulled her close so that their noses were touching, which made her giggle a little and him smile bigger.   
  
They got on the camel, Evie sitting sideways on Rick's lap, supported by his arm across her back. She grinned up at him, and he had to kiss her. She welcomed the kiss, but was a little tired and didn't continue it. They rode off into the sunset.   
  
  
  
  
  
Night had fallen, and Evelyn was almost falling off the camel before Rick stopped to make camp. Jonathan complained bitterly about waiting that long, but one look from Rick and his mouth snapped shut. Rick was also able to get Jonathan to help set up the tents, much to Evelyns surprise. As soon as they set them up, Jonathan disappeared into the smaller one with the treasure.   
  
Rick sat down next to the fire that Evelyn had built while he and Jonathan were setting up the tents. She just stood there, staring at his muscular back. Sensing her presence, he glanced over his shoulder and she felt rather than saw his smile.   
"Come sit down Evelyn."   
  
She smiled in return and sat down next to him on one of the camels blanket. They simply sat and stared into the fire for a minute before Evelyn turned to Rick.   
"Tell me something true."   
"I hate peas." Rick said with a grin.   
"No. Something no one else knows." Evelyn said with a giggle.   
"Well." Rick took her hands in his. "I know your sweet," he kissed the back of her hand "and smart," the other hand now "and very beautiful." This time it was a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
Evelyn wrapped her hand around the back of Rick's neck and gently pulled him toward her. He framed her face with his hands as he touched her lips with his. Gently, teasingly, he moved his mouth over hers, nipping her lower lip with his teeth.   
  
Evelyn broke the kiss and yawned. "I'm sorry." she told Rick. "I'm just so tired."   
"I know." Rick whispered. "I am too."   
  
They put sand over the fire, then went to the larger tent. Rick dropped a kiss to her forehead then promptly rolled up in a blanket and went to sleep. But Evelyn lay awake and thought about the last few days.   
  
When she had gone with Imhotep to save them, she had heard him say her name and try to get to her. But the mahjai had held him back. By the time she'd given in and screamed his name, she was sure she would never see him again. But she had. Him, the medjai, and, yes, even Jonathan. They had all come though when she need them the most.   
  
She smiled in the dark and listened to the deep breathing of Rick next to her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Evelyn sighed dreamily as the morning sun shone through a hole in the tent and fell on her face, waking her from a very lovely sleep. She stretched, and tried to turn on to her stomach but for some reason she couldn't move. Confused, she sleepily opened her eyes and glanced down to see a muscled arm slung over her middle.   
"Rick," she said with a sigh.   
  
They were laying spoon fashion, Evelyn's' back snuggled into Rick's chest. Evelyn cuddled back into his warmth and sighed. He was still sleeping and is not aware that he had her trapped. She relaxed and was very content to lie in his arms. Then she got a cramp in her leg.   
"Ouch!" She exclaimed as she pushed at Rick's immovable arm. "Rick! Move!" Realizing that pushing at his arm was getting her nowhere, she somehow managed to twist her body around so she was facing him and started push at his chest.   
"Come on, Rick! Budge just a little!" She whispered.   
  
Rick grumbled and rolled onto his stomach his arm still across her waist. With her sharp eyes, she caught the tinniest twitch in his cheek muscle.   
"Rick!" She said furiously.   
  
He didn't move.   
"Rick! I know your awake!"   
  
Rick opened his eyes and grinned at her. "What gave me away?"   
She kissed his cheek.   
"Your cheek twitched."   
"I'll have to work on that." He grinned and sat up and massaged her leg. Rick put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up against him. She fitted perfectly in between his pec muscles and stomach. Rick wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. Evelyn sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing and practically melting into his body. Rick closed his eyes and rested his cheek on top of her silky hair.   
  
"Well well. I trust I'm not interrupting anything?"   
  
Rick opened his eyes and saw Jonathan poking his head into the tent. "Get. Out." He growled.   
"Well, normally I would. But since you've got my sister on your lap, I'm going to speak my mind. If we want to get back to Cairo, I think we should leave."   
  
Rick growled again and Jonathan thought it would be wise to leave. Evelyn sighed and leaned into Rick.   
"He's right you know."   
"I know."   
  
Evelyn suddenly sat up and looked at Rick. "Why don't you come home with us?"   
"Home?" "To England. My parents left me their manor house out in the country. Come back with Jonathan and me."   
"I don't know Evie. I don't think I'd go over to well in England."   
"Please?" Evelyn looked away. "I don't want to leave you." She whispered.   
Rick hugged her tightly. "You don't have to. I'll go to England with you."   
"You will?" Evelyn turned in his arms and looked up at him.   
"I will." Rick said, leaning down and giving her a kiss. "I promise." 


End file.
